Finn and Ice
by TheSparkleyPikachu
Summary: A adventure with Finn the Raichu and Ice the Absol. They are the amazing duo when it comes to double battling. RxR! Criticism is accepted just no cursing.
1. Chapter 1

_** Hello, my little Pikachu's (unless your older than 10), it's me! TheSparkleyPikachu! This is the... (Why am I explaining this? You probably already read the description, sooooooo….. Let's go right in!)**_

As usual, Finn was taking his "usual" walk in the woods for berries. He was searching for a Oran Berry in particular, because he just got in a fight with a Meowth, giving him a bad scratch on the shoulder. He continued walking and he heard a sound.

"Absoooooolll!"

Well, Finn heard _THAT._ He got up, and ran over to the sound.

_**LOL! Cliffhanger!**_


	2. Finn meets Ice

_**Well, you read the last chapter's intro. Let's go!(BTW new story format)**_

Finn: "Hey, a Absol. Are you hurt?"

Absol: I'm fine."

Finn: "You don't look fine."

Absol: "Agh… Got a Oran Berry?

Finn: I don't just give random people in the woods berries. What's your name?

Absol: It's Ice. Yours?

Finn: "It's Finn, Nice to meet ya."

_**Sorry for the short chapters…. It's just what I feel like doing!**_


	3. Walking

_**Well, now their walking… TIME SKIP!**_

Finn: So…. I was searching for a Oran berry in the first place. You wanted one?

Ice: Yea… got one?

Finn: No, but I heard they're around here.

Finn: What happened to you anyway?

Ice: Well, I accidentally may have bumped into a moody Haunter, and picked the wrong fight, but I was supereffective against him, so I won, but he nailed a scratch right on my chest.

_**CLIFFHANGER!**_


	4. YAY!

_**I feel so bad! I'm so sorry for the long delay! It took me forever to actually finish my school tests!**_

_**Anyhow, This is now back up! So sorry.**_


	5. NOPE! Don't Listen to waterman13

Waterman IS NOT adopting it. I will be writing it every other day.


	6. NIGHT

_**Well, time to get up to date! It's night and Finn and Ice are walking around, let's see what happens!**_

Finn: Ice? Come on, you know I hate jumpscares, where are you?

Ice: *whispers behind Finn* I'm right here!

Finn: *Shocks Ice out of scare* AHHH!

Ice: Now I remember why it's a bad idea to scare you…

Finn: Sorry about that. I told you specifically **NOT** to scare me.

Ice: Heh. HA! HAHAHAHAHA!

Finn: Why are you laughing?

Ice: …

Finn: Are you okay?

Ice: Not really… Turn around…

Finn: *sweatdrops* That's a lot of Haunters…

Ice: I think that Haunter I picked a fight with is back with friends…

Finn: I've got a idea…

Ice: What?

Finn: **RUN!**

NARRATING TIME! Finn and Ice ran, and ran, and ran. They ran into more Haunters, Leading them to more Haunters. Pretty soon they were being chased by thousands of Haunters all after Finn and Ice. Soon, they spotted a hole. They jumped in, except Finn was too fat, so he jumped into a different one.

**Sorry for the cliffy, I GTG.**


	7. RUN!

_**Well, I remember what happened. Let's start!**_

Finn dug a tunnel to Ice's hole, and said,

Finn: That's A LOT of Haunters.

Ice: Ya think? They could easily 1 hit K.O. us! I think I saw one at lvl 100!

Finn: I even saw a Shiny! How many do you think are out there?

Ice: 100?

Finn: No…

Ice: 1000?

Finn: *sweatdrops* Probably…

Ice: Ya know what?

Finn: What?

Ice: There's probably a lot more than we could count.

**I GTG. Sorry.**


	8. A city?

_**Let's see what they're up to.**_

Finn: Hey Ice, do you think that the readers could give us some help?

Ice: Stop breaking the fourth wall, there's a bunch of haunters outside.

Finn: Fine.

(Haunter comes through the wall)

Ice: Run!

Finn: Agreed!

(They get to Viridian city and stop to turn around)

Ice: Why aren't they following us anymore?

Finn: Normal Pokémon can't get into cities.

Ice: Oh yeah. We're definitely not normal Pokémon, thanks to the readers.

Finn: And your telling ME to stop breaking the fourth wall?

**Alright. I got bored enough now.**


	9. Update

**Guys, this is an update chapter.**

**I've recently been getting a lot of advice from the big guys, and I appreciate it. But I would like to work without advice, and grow as a writer by myself. Then maybe later me and other writers might write a story together. But, my chapters will be short, and I will be writing every other day from now on. Anyway, I hope this keeps you guys up to date!**

_**~TheSparkleyPikachu**_


	10. Exploring!

_**Well, Hello everyone! It's me again. Let's see what they're doing.**_

"STOP BREAKING LOGIC!", yelled Finn.

"ME?! YOU ARE!", Ice yelled back.

_**OK BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! I WANT A GOOD STORY FOR THE READERS!**_

"Sorry", said Ice.

"Yea. Should've seen you yelling at us soon", Said Ice.

_**Anyway, the two of the continued to walk around the city.**_

"OW!", yelled Finn as he hit a sign.

_**HAHAHAHA OMG DATS HILARIOUS. NO IT'S INTERESTING!**_

"Alright." Finn said back.

"Do you know what this means?" Finn asked Ice as he pointed at the sign.

"Nope. Maybe we could ask one of the natives." Ice replied.

Finn yelled out, "Hey! Does anyone know what this means?"

But all the humans heard was "Rai Rai Raichu!"

Finally a Business Man walked over. Finn pointed at the sign.

"Oh I get it. This is Castelia City, A place of amazing skyscrapers and businesses." The Business Man said.

_**I had enough of their shenanigans for today. (faints and Pokémon Ambulance runs over.)**_


End file.
